


Bück dich

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: But ends as consensual, Collars, Doggy Style, Gags, It starts dubcon because revenge, Leashes, M/M, Novice dominant, Pussy music video, Revenge, Sextape, sort of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Richard is frustrated that Schneider always gets the good roles for the music videos. Apparently it requires Richard to make his own music video for Schneider to finally end up with a less desirable role. And it's good revenge for what happened in Mein Teil besides.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Bück dich

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was inspired by an artwork that I came across earlier this week: https://madmoro.tumblr.com/post/189196132794/i-couldnt-stop-thinking-about-t-h-i-s-so-i-had-to  
> This Schneider just- silently and with his eyes pleaded for me to write about him and I'm no more than a weak-willed human to resist, after all. Madmoro, thank you so much for creating that artwork!

Richard scans the set for any sign of his bandmates. He actually doesn’t know what roles any of them had been given. Well- that’s not entirely true. Paul had been thoroughly amused by being cast as the cowboy, having very repeatedly sent texts with YEEHAW throughout the week. Everyone else had been rather silent however, allowing Richard to have fun with trying to picture what porn clichés the others would end up with.

In his mind he has already totally cast everyone in their role. Till would play a plumber. Rough looking and with a built that would allow him to handle the materials and screw everything tightly, in both ways of the word, he’d really only need the right outfit for it. 

Richard’s depiction of Flake is less porn cliché and more a production of his own, but he could totally see Flake as a mad scientist with a sex robot. Put a lab coat on him and nothing else, order him to act maniacally and possibly mess up his hair to achieve the total look. 

For Oliver he imagines the pizza delivery guy. His long legs would bike places fast and he simply has that casual look about him that would work for a pizza delivery guy. You’d barely need to have Oliver change his clothes, maybe put him into a t-shirt with the logo for the pizza place and have him carry a pizza box and it’d be perfectly convincing. 

Schneider would be perfect for the babysitter. With his curls he could definitely make a mother convinced he’s sweet and caring and she could have someone to take care of the child. And when mother comes home, of course, mother can dive into bed as well, taking Schneider along.

Grinning to himself about his own cast, he’s rather surprised when Oliver is the first to walk in, not at all dressed like he usually is. Instead they’ve put him in a harness, entirely nude aside from that. Although he does, admittedly, quickly accept the bathrobe one of the crewmembers hands him, since it’s probably chilly wearing just that. Once dressed in somewhat warmer attire, Oliver makes his way to Richard.

“You’re wearing regular clothes,” Oliver observes matter-of-factly. “They put me in a harness and you are in regular clothes.” 

“Good observation,” Richard grins. “Though for what it helps, my life is down in the dumps. I’m the ‘Partyboy’. Just drinking, fucking and drugging my way through life. At least you can be a successful man wanting to get rid of his frustrations through some playing.” 

“You may be reading too much into this,” Oliver shrugs easily. Richard doesn’t reply, glancing around to see Paul walking up. True to his word, he really is a cowboy, complete with a rodeo-shirt and hat, although his shirts are the colours of the German flag. 

“YEEHAW everyone,” Paul exclaims when reaching them. He’s already grinning broadly but begins to actually laugh when he comes close enough to see what Oliver is wearing underneath his robe. “Oh, you have been cast so perfectly, Oli. Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still, for sure.” Before Oliver can defend himself, if he was going to, he is interrupted by Flake walking up. He’s wearing a long blonde wig and though his bathrobe is closed, there’s a definite shape to his chest that along with the wig indicates he’s not playing a man. 

“Are you a shemale?” Richard asks. Paul is less subtle, his fingers already undoing the knot tying Flake’s robe up. Flake doesn’t fight him, although his face shows his exasperation at his bandmate. The bathrobe falls open to display that indeed, Flake is not playing a man. His fake breasts are covered with only a skimpy bra and his package isn’t covered much more in a black thong. Paul laughs loudly and Richard can’t help himself from laughing along. 

“Yes, very funny,” Flake complains, quickly tying up his robe again since Paul is literally doubled over from the combination of seeing first Oli in his harness and now Flake as a shemale in very little clothing.

“Do they feel real?” Till asks, startling both Richard and Paul, who hadn’t heard or seen him approach, since he was coming from behind them. Flake’s look turns even more exasperated at Till’s question and he throws his hands up, actually walking away. Till chuckles before reaching out and stopping Flake, a big smile on his face. “What? I’m the playboy, I have to ask these questions.” 

“Not to me,” Flake counters, pulling his arm out of Till’s hold and walking off, though Till follows him, clearly not pleased that he’d accidently upset Flake. Oliver takes off too, announcing that he’s going to see if he can get a drink somewhere, leaving Paul and Richard be. 

“So, did you guess everyone correctly?” Richard asks, knowing that Paul wouldn’t have been able to resist speculating either.

“I guessed Till correctly. So far he’s the only one though. Maybe I’ll have guessed Schneider correctly too and then it’d make at least almost half. You?” 

“Nobody so far. So let’s hope Schneider is a babysitter.” 

“Mh, well it certainly appears we can’t both have guessed him correctly then. I’d imagine he’s a teacher,” Paul responds with a grin. 

“Want to make it interesting? 20 euros says I’m right,” Richard suggests. With a mischievous grin, Paul nods. Then grabs Richard’s wrist to pull him along, walking in the direction of Schneider’s dressing room. “You are so impatient.” 

“As if you’re much better,” Paul huffs. Arriving at the dressing room, Paul does knock on the door, though he doesn’t await a response before barging in, still pulling Richard along. Schneider stands in front of the mirror, glancing towards the door now, his hands still on the tie he’d already started to tie. He’s dressed in a full suit along with leather shoes. “Are you a teacher?” Paul asks, apparently hopeful that he’s a very nicely dressed teacher.

“No. I’m a CEO.” Schneider finishes with his tie before turning to fully face his two bandmates. Richard exchanges a glance with Paul who looks rather disappointed not to have won the bet. He cheerfully grins after less than a second though, poking Schneider’s arm to get his attention.

“You must be good at finances then, if you’re a CEO. Tell me, what’s 52.475 divided by 83.75?” Paul asks. Schneider swats at Paul’s hand which continues to poke Schneider’s arm.

“Let me rephrase. I play a CEO, I’m not actually a CEO. Just as you aren’t a cowboy and Richard isn’t a- what are you?” Schneider gives a glance across Richard’s appearance, apparently not too impressed. 

“A failure,” Richard grumbles, taking his leave from Schneider’s dressing room without elaborating further. He’d been annoyed enough about the role he’d been cast in before knowing what anyone else was. The fact that they thought of Till as a successful playboy and Schneider as a high and mighty CEO doesn’t do much to improve his mood. Especially Schneider. Till at least occasionally drew the short end in music videos too, but Schneider didn’t. 

He got to be the main character in Du hast, he wasn’t the one to have to wear a dress in the reshoot of Du riechst so gut, he definitely got some of the best critics in Sonne and Ich will and most bothersome to Richard, he’d played Mein Teil in such a way it ended up with all five of them being his Frau’s slaves. 

It’s about time they turn the tables on Schneider. Well- it’s about time Richard turns the table on Schneider, since somehow nobody else seems terribly bothered. Not even Flake, who got cast as a shemale, seems to realize that Schneider somehow always manages to get quite lucky. Or bothered by it anyway. Richard had spoken about it with Paul once but Paul had shrugged it off easily, claiming that “Schneider is just good with the looks” and that it made sense. 

After today’s shoot, however… Richard would take the reins back into his own hands. 

“Till? Could you hold Schneider up for a little while?” Richard asks him several minutes after it’s been called a wrap for today. Richard’s idea is, by now, formed, but he needs some time to actually prepare for it. And he can’t have Schneider disappearing off yet while he does make the preparations. 

“What for?” Till questions. 

“He called me vain and slow and that I couldn’t possibly finish getting dressed before he did. We made a bet that I could but-”

“But you can’t,” Till laughs happily. “Sure, I’ll hold him up. A long while, I imagine, if we need to wait for you.” 

“Thanks, but also you’re the worst,” Richard huffs, watching Till make his way over to Schneider sitting on the couch with a drink. He then turns around and heads over to the costume department. He really only needs two things and he knows they are to be found there. It can’t hurt to browse a little bit, though. Schneider had been in a chatty mood, so Till could probably hold him up a while. Actually- seeing his chatty mood, Richard might try and find an additional item. 

“Why did Till appear to think we had a standing bet?” 

Richard turns around suddenly after entering his dressing room, finding Schneider leaning against the wall next to the door. Clearly he’d been waiting for Richard to enter. Richard’s grip on his loot increases, glad that he’d hidden them in his sleeve to avoid anyone questioning why he was walking around with it. 

“Care to make it one?” Richard offers up with a grin. Schneider doesn’t look amused. Richard briefly notes that he hadn’t bothered to slip back into his usual clothes yet, despite Richard having been shuffling through their costumes a bit longer than he’d anticipated. It actually works great for what he’s planning. After all- the main reason why he’s doing this is because Schneider once again got away with having a good role. A role represented by the suit.

“I never said you were too vain. I like the way you look.” 

“Thanks,” Richard responds. Then, pretending to sigh, “Okay, maybe I was just a bit sensitive today. Come here, I’ll help you untie your tie,” Richard gestures for Schneider to come closer. Schneider steps forward, lifting his chin a little so that Richard can easily access the knot. Richard brings his hands up to fumble with the knot, allowing Schneider to feel that he’s doing it. A false sense of security, since Richard only fumbles with it long enough to avoid Schneider suspecting he’s doing something else and so that he can pry the collar out from his sleeve. 

Richard’s fingers trail along the fabric of Schneider’s tie to further avoid suspicion while he brings the collar around Schneider’s neck. The clasp falls into place audibly and Richard smiles victoriously, stepping away to see the now collared Schneider. The leash, attached to the ring on his collar, is firmly wrapped around Richard’s wrist. 

Schneider looks confused about both what the noise was and why Richard has stepped away while his tie is still firmly in place. Schneider’s eyes fall on the leash in Richard’s hands and, with narrowed eyes, he reaches his own hands to feel around his neck, confirming that he’s collared. Not any collar either. The collar Richard had been made to wear for the Mein Teil shoot. The truest revenge. 

“Good. You’ve got me collared, now what?” Schneider drawls, his hand loosely on the leash beneath where it clicks into the collar. He makes no attempt to unclip himself however, and Richard strangely feels like Schneider is very much feeling like he’s in charge, despite Richard literally holding his leash. 

“Get on all fours,” Richard commands. Schneider’s face twists into one of amusement, but he does obey, getting down on his knees before he leans forward, his hands now touching the ground too.

“There. I’m on all fours.” Schneider still looks entirely too amused with the situation. Clearly he’s not taking Richard seriously. 

“Pets shouldn’t talk,” Richard states. He shortens the leash, holding it tightly before he walks around Schneider, turning around so he’s standing behind Schneider now. Schneider would be a lot less in control without being able to look Richard down or make comments. With one of the two already rendered much less easy, Richard allows the other item he’d taken from the costume department to fall out of his sleeve and into his hand. Richard leans over, one end of the gag in both hands. 

“Open your mouth,” Richard commands. Schneider’s head moves slightly with him obeying the command and Richard swings the gag to the front, securing it in Schneider’s mouth before tying it up behind his head. “That should solve it.” 

Schneider doesn’t move nor make a noise, which simultaneously pleases Richard and makes him wonder what’s next. He had expected somewhat more resistance from Schneider. He also hadn’t exactly thought to what he was going to do now that Schneider actually is gagged and leashed on all fours. This is about as far as his plan was formed, if he’s honest.

He walks around Schneider again, despite the fact that it would allow Schneider to glare at him again. Schneider honestly looks rather stunning and Richard can’t help but be glad that Schneider hadn’t changed into his regular clothes yet. Richard can’t help but think that the suit is a big part of the reason why he’s looking so stunning. His large hands are flat on the floor beneath his shoulders, fingers spread out. His ass is sticking up into the air, keeping posture just the same as he always does. His long curls are framing his face, which is largely still amused. At least, with the gag in his mouth, his comments are no longer challenging Richard. 

“It’s almost a shame that there’s no hole in that gag,” Richard states, lowering himself in front of Schneider with his thumb trailing over the man’s jaw. It’s still smooth, since Schneider had only shaved once he’d arrived here. “I’d have loved to stick my dick in otherwise.” Richard watches as Schneider’s eyes widen ever so slightly, eyes now cast upwards looking directly into Richard’s. Pupils slightly diluted. Richard arches a curious brow. “Oh, they miscast Oliver as the kinky fucker. It’s you, isn’t it?” 

Richard trails his thumb back up along Schneider’s jaw, lightly pressing into his earlobe, trailing along the shell, then across his cheekbones and down to Schneider’s upper lip, following the arch of his cupid’s bow, then down along the soft velvet of his gag until he ends at Schneider’s thin lower lip, pulling on it slightly. Schneider’s breath hitches in response. 

“You see, I’m not sure if I’m very pleased you appear to like this. I meant to finally take revenge on you for always getting the good roles,” Richard says, withdrawing his fingers completely and yanking on the leash instead, making Schneider lean down lower, so close to Richard’s groin. Richard’s fingers almost twitch with the desire to remove the gag, to make Schneider accept his dick into his mouth, to use him as he sees fit. He’ll be the last to claim he’s the most dominant however, and Schneider regaining the ability to speak might hurt him more than the blowjob would make up for. Besides, Schneider eagerly rubs his cheeks on Richard’s groin. A blowjob wouldn’t surmount to good revenge either, not with Schneider apparently wanting to either way. 

“On the other hand,” Richard continues, watching Schneider before him, “You do look absolutely stunning like the leashed dog you are.” The visual of Schneider in front of him and Richard’s own fantasies along with Schneider trying the best he can to rub his face into Richard’s dick are getting him rather excited. Richard once again tugs on the leash, except that he does so in order to create distance between himself and Schneider this time. Trying to allow himself a moment of thought. 

Clearly Schneider is rather excited about his position. Richard’s position as the dominant is debatable, despite Schneider being the one leashed and gagged and on all fours. As much as he appreciates that Schneider is excitable because he honestly is getting increasingly aroused, this isn’t why he set out to acquire his props. 

An idea forming in his head at least, Schneider rises to his feet. He tugs on Schneider’s leash until Schneider has no choice but to crawl and follow along. Richard heads for the door, opening it and finding a lot more resistance on the leash all of a sudden. Clearly Schneider is less than excited about exiting the dressing room in his current situation. 

“You’re just going to end up with bruises around your neck that everyone can see if you resist. Are you certain you’d rather explain those than risk a cleaner seeing you?” Richard drawls, glancing at Schneider’s hesitant face. Schneider continues to pull on the leash for a moment longer before he appears to realize that Richard isn’t planning to ease up on the tension and he might actually be left with bruises. He then slowly and cautiously crawls out of the dressing room. 

He doesn’t have to drag Schneider out far anyway, chances are very slim anyone will see Schneider here and now. That isn’t the reason why Richard is dragging him out here. Richard instead walks over to where his and Schneider’s jackets and bags are. The other four had long since left by now, their jackets and bags no longer in sight. Richard reaches into his jacket pocket to retrieve his phone before tugging on Schneider’s leash to signal they’re going back. 

Schneider is all too excited at the prospect of the safety of the dressing room, crawling ahead of Richard and apparently rather unpleased about Richard’s leisurely pace, though he makes sure not to pull on his leash. Richard closes the door and locks it behind him, then holds up his phone so Schneider can see.

“Let me tell you what we are going to do,” Richard states, waiting until Schneider’s eyes are on his own rather than the phone in his hand. “You have been too lucky with your roles in music videos. So now, we’re going to rectify that. We are going to make a Bück dich video, in which you are the animal on all fours and I fuck you from behind. I am going to film it using my phone. I am not going to delete it afterwards. If you are a good boy, then all is well and the video will only ever exist to our knowledge. If not- well- I might accidently send this video to one of our friends. Who knows, I am clumsy sometimes.” 

Schneider’s eyes are big and he keeps very still, but at least he’s not desperately shaking his head or in any other way protesting that this is absolutely too far out of his comfort zone. Good. Richard opens the camera on his phone, selects video and presses play. 

“Schneider, look at me. Who’s a good boy?” Schneider’s eyes are on the camera and Richard grins. He might actually enjoy watching this video back sometime. Schneider looks very good while leashed, gagged, on all fours but still in a suit. Richard then puts the phone between the pillows of the chair, quickly glancing at the screen to ensure Schneider is in the image. 

“Now the fun can really begin,” Richard states. He quickly and efficiently takes off his jeans and briefs before walking over to behind Schneider. Reaching his hands down and around Schneider’s hips, he finds the zipper and button of his slacks, opening them. He hooks his fingers into the hemline of Schneider’s slacks and briefs, pulling them down over the swell of his ass. Richard taps it lightly, watching Schneider’s firm ass move in response. “Lift your knees, one by one,” Richard commands. Schneider does as told, lifting first the right, then the left for Richard to pull his slacks and briefs past. 

Time for the third and final item Richard had brought back into his dressing room. The tube of lubricant. Richard opens it, spreading some lube onto his fingers. He glances at Schneider, who isn’t even trying to look his way for now. At least he’s still presenting his ass obediently. 

“Preparing is more than a dirty dog deserves, but I’m nothing if not kind,” Richard states before he grabs one butt-cheek in his hand while the lubed up fingers of his other hand trail along Schneider’s crack, ending at his anus. Schneider’s finger briefly circles it, spreading the lubricant around. Then, with nothing to warn Schneider he wasn’t going to tease, he presses his index finger in. Schneider arches his back and a muffled sound filters through the gag, confirming Schneider’s surprise. 

Richard ignores it, keeping his grip on Richard’s ass while sliding his index finger in and out slowly. Waiting until it goes smoothly. Then adding a second finger. Sliding and spreading until that too goes smoothly. Then adding a third. Today isn’t about the preparation. Today is about taking Schneider for his own gain. And Richard? He’s already hard and ready to just enter the annoyingly attractive man before him. 

After Richard has been preparing Schneider with three fingers for a while yet, Schneider no longer keeps still. Instead, he shifts his hips, trying to meet Richard’s fingers, trying to angle and deepen the contact. Richard’s hand leaves Schneider’s cheek only to come down with speed, the sound of the slap reverberating through the room.

“A good pet pleases their master. Doesn’t try to please themselves,” Richard chastises him, withdrawing his fingers completely. “But it’s good to know you’re ready. Because I am too.” 

Richard takes the lubricant again, this time spreading it along the length of his own cock. He lowers himself to his own knees so he’s on the same level as Richard it, then pushes in unceremoniously, ignoring the harsh breaths coming out of Schneider’s throat. It’s not as if he vocally tells Richard off for the harshness, so he imagines it’s fine. 

Richard holds still for his own sake instead, trying to get used to Schneider’s warmth and tightness around him before he starts all excited and eager and then finishes quickly as a result. Too quickly anyway. He intends to enjoy Schneider being his little bitch for now. Richard pulls on the leash, making Schneider’s neck arch up prettily. 

“I am going to begin moving. If I feel you moving in return, I will mark you. For several days you’ll walk around with the reminder than you were no more than a disobedient pet. This is for my pleasure. I don’t care if it satisfies you. Understood?” Richard loosens his hold on the leash, allowing Schneider to nod his head in understanding. “Good.” 

Richard begins to slide out of Schneider, his hips angling backwards, before thrusting back in. A slow drag back and forth, making it enjoyable for him with the friction and tightness around his cock, while making it less pleasurable for Schneider. His thrusts too shallow for now for him to get much pleasure out of the speed and the angle not yet hitting his prostate.

Schneider is tense before Richard, clearly wanting to disobey and move, increase the pleasure for himself. Because, for all that Richard isn’t granting him any more pleasure than he can avoid from his actual movements, it’s clear that Schneider is very much aroused and excited nonetheless. Richard knows that Schneider will try to move against him before long and Richard is honestly excited for it, he wants to dig his nails into Schneider’s chest, wants to drag them down to scratch at his skin, ensuring Schneider sees the evidence of today in the mirror when he gets ready for the day. 

Richard begins to slowly speed up for himself, getting too little fulfilment out of the current speed. He holds onto Schneider’s hips tightly, the leash still in his hand, to ensure he can tell the moment Schneider begins to move before he increases his own pace and angle. Deeper and quicker he thrusts into Schneider, who feels absolutely wonderful surrounding him. 

Richard’s own breaths are shallow and quickly paced, occasionally coming out with a groan on a particularly deep thrust. His fingers twitch on Schneider’s hips, his cock trying to drive into Schneider’s ass as deep as it possibly can. Richard is aware of Schneider’s muffled moan and twitch when a slight alteration of Richard’s angle apparently makes him hit Schneider’s prostate. Richard doesn’t care. He doesn’t try to replicate the angle but he also can’t be bothered to change it altogether, chasing his own pleasure more important than denying Schneider his. And he has to admit, the arch of Schneider’s back feels very pleasant for him. 

Richard quickens the pace once more. His fingers hold Schneider tightly in place, trying to ensure the best angle doesn’t slip from his grasp with a movement of the drummer’s own volition. Richard’s own legs are twitching with the effort of doing this all by himself, but it’s worth it. 

Oh, it’s so worth it. It feels so absolutely amazing. The whole situation is exciting and it’s just spurring Richard on further. Faster. Deeper. In fact, it takes a moment before Richard realizes that the reason why his fingers are slipping isn’t sweat, it’s blood. Richard’s nails digging into Schneider’s hips in an attempt to keep him still are breaking the skin. It’s even more exciting, even more invigorating. Richard pounds into him without control over it himself, his body chasing the high. 

At least- until he feels Schneider move. The movement is immediately clear. This wasn’t caused by Richard pounding into him. This was definitely Schneider trying to seek more friction for himself. Schneider wraps one arm further around Schneider’s hips to support himself while the other reaches forward, placing his nails on the middle of Schneider’s chest.

“I warned you: no movements or I’d mark you,” Richard grunts digging his nails in and dragging them down. Schneider’s scream in response only spurs Richard on faster. He quite literally fucks Schneider into the ground, the other man no longer able to keep himself upright with the pounding he’s taking without being able to balance it out with his own movements. 

Richard pays it no heed. He moves his arms so that they’re placed on either side of Schneider’s torso before he continues to thrust into Schneider. It feels even better now, Schneider almost perfectly still due to having nowhere to go with the floor right beneath him. Richard moans and bites his own lip, thrusting wildly, erratically until…

Richard moans loudly, his body spasming with his orgasm, his arms collapsing after the effort it took his body to chase that high. He falls on top of Schneider, his hips twitching weakly while the waves of pleasure wash through him, wash over him. They threaten to drown and overwhelm him for several moment until the tide washes in and he’s able to regain his senses. To become aware of Schneider underneath him and his still pulsing cock. Clearly Richard’s body had enjoyed it as much as Richard’ mind had. 

Richard takes a handful of deep breaths before he lifts himself off of Schneider, pulling himself out and getting up in search for a towel to wipe himself off. He hears a muffled sound coming from where Schneider is still lying on the ground, but Richard ignores him while he finds a washcloth and wipes himself down.

“What about me?!” Richard glances around, surprised to hear Schneider talk. Then sees the gag in his hands. Right. Of course. He hadn’t exactly bound Schneider’s hands. The drummer was perfectly able to untie knots and undo clasps. Richard gives him a grin.

“You seem perfectly able to take that off. I guess you have functional hands then.” Richard doesn’t look at Schneider beyond that, ignoring him as he pulls off his set-shirt and pulling on his own clothes instead. When Richard turns around, now fully dressed in his own clothes, Schneider is still looking at him in disbelief, his erection hard and looking very red in front of his crotch. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Richard says, walking towards Schneider. Schneider’s face becomes relieved and he lets his hands fall away to allow Richard full access to his cock. Richard leans forward and reaches for his phone on the chair behind Schneider. “My phone. Don’t want that falling into strange hands after today, now would we. Tschüss, Schneider.” 

And with that, Richard leaves the dressing room.


End file.
